


December 11th: Warm Sand, Hot Nights

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, No Beth, ProﬁlersForChristmas2017, Romance, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: A holiday Down Under? What could be better?





	December 11th: Warm Sand, Hot Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [FA_ProfilersForChristmas2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FA_ProfilersForChristmas2017) collection. 



> Goes AU just after Maeve's death.

The beach was beautiful, but Aaron only had eyes for the man who was sitting right at the edge of the surf as the moon shone on the water in front of him. Spencer was more relaxed than he had been in months, hell since Maeve had died. Aaron had never regretted turning Spencer away from him more in the wake of Foyet's attack on him since Spencer had fallen in love with someone else and had been hurt so bad by her death.

Aaron hadn't been able to stay away from the younger man in the aftermath of Maeve's death. While JJ and Garcia had been denied access to Spencer even after the case where he came back, Aaron hadn't allowed the younger man to deny him access. Aaron still had the key to Spencer's apartment from when they had been together for that year. Spencer had never asked for it back, and Aaron had never offered it. Aaron's locks had been changed in the wake of Foyet's attack, so Spencer didn't have a key to Aaron's.

After Maeve, Aaron and forced himself into Spencer's life to stop him from the spiral that Aaron could see him heading down. Spencer hadn't liked it and had tried to do everything that he could to get Aaron out of there. In fact, it had been one of those blow-ups that had lead to Aaron admitting to the younger man that Aaron still loved him. Spencer had been screaming at Aaron that he no right to barge into Spencer's life and take over when he had thrown Spencer away. Aaron had grabbed him by his upper arms and pushed him into the wall where there had been a picture just moments before, but a thrown mug had knocked it off. Aaron had told him that he hadn't stopped loving the younger man and he would make sure that Spencer didn't die from a broken heart.

Spencer looked at for weeks like he was afraid that the older man was going to leave again. Aaron had stayed around and started to bring Jack to evening meals with Spencer. The relationship was rocky, but they were pretty happy now. Aaron could see Spencer looking at him on occasion like he was afraid that Aaron was going to leave him again, but the looks were getting less, and Aaron knew that he was doing the right thing by not pushing.

Jack was a two week camp in Tennessee for math and science that he had wanted to go to the year before, but Aaron hadn't let him, more for being alone at Christmas than anything else. This year, however, Aaron had Spencer, and Jack had made a comment about since he was going to get to go away for Christmas, maybe Aaron could take Spencer somewhere. So Jessica was on hand and enjoying a two-week vacation in a city near where Jack was, just to be safe, and Spencer and Aaron were in Australia.

They had been in Australia for three days, long enough to get over the jet lag and the drastic time change and for Spencer to want to actually leave the beach area that they were staying at. Aaron had plans for the next day, but first, he had to get his genius into bed. The suite had two beds because while the relationship was healthy and getting stronger every day, sexual intimacy was slow to build. Spencer was holding that part of him back, and Aaron could understand. The first night they had both crashed in different beds, but at some point, Spencer had got up and ended up in Aaron's bed, and so far Spencer hadn't left it.

Aaron walked across the beach and settled in at Spencer's back, pulling Spencer back into him. Spencer didn't fight it at all and instead leaned his head back on Aaron's shoulder.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Aaron asked.

Spencer snorted and shook his head.

"You never have to pay for them, just ask."

"Then what are you thinking about so hard?"

"I was looking for that aftershave you used to wear, before." Spencer unwrapped Aaron's arms from around him. He held up Aaron's left hand and looked at it before drawing it up to wrap around his shoulders from the front. Aaron knew what Spencer wanted and tightened his hold on where Aaron was holding him as tight as he dared. "It wasn't in your kit in the bathroom so I thought that you might have packed it in your main bags. I went through them all, and I realized something else. You packed clothes and your regular bathroom kit, and that was it. I wasn't expecting to finds presents, we promised to go that with Jack when he got back from camp."

Aaron wasn't sure what he was supposed to answer, so he kept quiet. The aftershave that Spencer was talking about was sitting on a shelf in the bathroom of his apartment medicine cabinet that he was confident Spencer never got into when he was there. It had been part of Spencer's present to him their first Christmas together, and Aaron hadn't used it since Aaron had forced Spencer out of his life. He hadn't even thought about bringing it with him on the trip.

"So I'm left to wonder if you just didn't even think about packing anything for that, or that you didn't want to pressure me, or you don't want..." Spencer trailed off, and where Aaron was pressed against his cheek, he felt the heat from a blush. Only one thing made Spencer blush. Sex.

"I didn't even think about packing anything for that, Spencer. We've been perfect as we are and it's not that I don't want the relationship to turn sexual, I know that trust between us has been slow to build to where you trust yourself with wanting sex from me."

"And if I never want it?" Spencer asked.

Aaron turned his head a little to where his forehead was resting on Spencer's temple. "I would never push." Aaron thought about never having sex with Spencer ever again, and it didn't bother him. He would rather stay just using his hand in the shower than to never have the younger man in his life.

"And if I want sex tonight?"

"Then I'd hit that little store down the road and get condoms and lube before I went up to the room." Aaron tried not to sound more excited about it than he had about never pushing him. He didn't want Spencer to think that they had to have sex.

"I think that I better head up now to give you time."

Aaron pulled back enough to look at Spencer, turning his face until they were looking at each other. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Spencer didn't look away from Aaron. Their eyes were locked, and Aaron could see passion simmering in Spencer's eyes. Aaron ducked his head and turned to where he could kiss Spencer. It was a wonderful kiss, full of all of the passion that Aaron had been keeping back to not overwhelm Spencer or force him into something that he wasn't ready for. Spencer pulled out long before Aaron was ready for him too but the look that he got made Aaron start to stand up. He pulled Spencer up with him, and they made their way up to the boardwalk that stretched around the beach. Aaron looked at the store that he had made a note of that he has seen condoms and lube in.

Spencer pulled Aaron in for another kiss and Aaron could feel his hard cock pressing into Aaron's hip. Aaron pushed Spencer away after a few seconds otherwise he wasn't going to go after the lube but make do with whatever they had inside of the room. Spencer laughed and backed away from Aaron before he turned to walk at a breakneck pace toward the hotel.

Aaron had never bought something so fast in his life. Their preferred brand of lube wasn't in the store, so he bought the next closest thing. No one at the store batted an eye at him buying them, and Aaron was glad that the young woman who was running the checkout didn't give him any looks. When he was back in the hotel, Aaron took the steps because he was too keyed up to stand still in an elevator. Aaron nearly dropped the keycard as it slid it into the slot to get access to their room.

Spencer's shirt was draped over the chair that was right inside the door that had been the holder for Spencer's messenger bag when they were in the room. Aaron took off his and laid it overtop as he made his way toward the bedroom. Pants were over the stand that was outside the bedroom entry. Aaron laughed to himself and left them there as well. Spencer's underwear and socks were at the foot of the bed while Spencer was naked in the bed. His back was visible to Aaron, but his butt and legs were covered up by the sheet. There was a book propped open on the pillow, but Spencer wasn't reading. Aaron watched him but knew that Spencer was more focused on Aaron than the book.

After another minute of Aaron staring at Spencer, Spencer closed the book and laid it on the nightstand before rolling onto his back. Aaron dropped his underwear and rubbed his feet on the carpet to get his socks before crawling up onto the bed and kissing Spencer. He dropped the bag on the pillow and didn't care what happened to the contents. This was all he cared about, being there with Spencer.

"You can have me if you want," Aaron offered as he realized that Spencer was trembling again.

"No. I want you, Aaron. I just..." Spencer bit his lip before he reached up and cupped the side of Aaron's face to hold him in place. "You've declared the words since the start. You have never shied away from them. Why haven't you asked me to tell you the words?"

"Because you matter more than words spoken that I know you feel. You tell me that you love me with every night that you stay over at my house. The words are nice, but they are needed because I know that you love me."

"I do. I do love you, Aaron."

Aaron's heart swelled at the words, but he knew that saying the words didn't make them more real, at least to Aaron. But for Spencer to say them, Aaron knew that he was all in the relationship.

Before that night, Aaron had thought that nothing would ever top their first time, years before. And there was nothing special about sex they had but it was the uttered I Love You from Spencer's lips as he came and the way that he clutched at Aaron as Aaron came himself that made it the best night of Aaron's life.

They fell asleep tangled together in bed and cleaning up was an afterthought that happened in the middle of the night with them trading lazy handjobs in the shower.

There wasn't a single moment over the rest of the vacation where they were separated.

After a late night on the eve of Christmas eve, Aaron had decided to do dinner in the room on Christmas Eve. Aaron listened as Spencer sang to himself as he washed up in the bathroom. It was nice to hear Spencer sing even though he really didn't sing many actual words. Instead, it was just more humming with a few words thrown in.

Aaron heard his phone ring and looked at it to see that it was Morgan. Aaron frowned but answered it. Just after hitting accept he saw that it was a video call.

"Hotch," Morgan said before he moved the phone to show Aaron, the whole of the team as they were all scattered around a table at what looked like a restaurant. "Where's Reid?"

"In the bathroom."

"I hear him humming," JJ said with a smile on her face.

"That's why he didn't answer his phone."

"His phone is on a charger in the outer room. It died in the middle of the night, and we found it late in the day." Aaron forced himself not to blush because they hadn't found it until they had taken the couch apart in the main room. After an intense makeout session before finally retiring to the bedroom for sex, Spencer's phone had been an afterthought to them.

The look on JJ's face told Aaron that he guessed what they were doing. Aaron knew that no one on the team knew of the prior relationship. Spencer hadn't told anyone as far as Aaron knew, outside of maybe his mother. During the entire Foyet fiasco, Aaron kept waiting for someone either JJ or Morgan to get really pissed at him.

"So, is Pretty Boy enjoying himself in Australia?" Morgan asked.

"So far. Spencer enjoys the beach a lot which I can't understand. The sand doesn't bother him at all." Aaron heard the light turn off in the bathroom and turned to make sure that Spencer was presentable.

"Aaron?" Spencer asked as he saw Aaron holding his phone up.

"It's the team. I think they are at breakfast." Aaron turned the phone to where the team could see Spencer as the younger man sat down on the edge of the bed.

"DOn't have to ask how your holiday is going," Dave said with a grin on his face. His eyes were on Spencer's neck where Aaron realized there was a hickey.

"We just called to check in," JJ said before there was a noise and the sound of Jack calling out. "And I was going to warn you before they got here but the entire camp that Jack was at got chicken pox, including several adults, so it was canceled. Jessica wanted to stay in Tennessee, so Will flew out to get Jack who did not want to stay in Tennessee. He will stay with Henry for Christmas and be there with us to pick you guys up at the airport."

"I wasn't aware that Jack got the chickenpox," Dave said as Jack slipped into the booth between him and JJ.

"I got them when I was small. Mom used to say that I was a giant chicken pox."

"He had then when he was three, and it was during that case where we caught two back to back cases one hundred miles apart in Michigan. Haley didn't tell me until we were back as she didn't want me worrying. Haley also got them. She must not have had a bad enough case a child."

"I got them in the mall MOm said," Jack stated. He looked at the phone closely. "What's that?" Jack asked.

"Bug bite," Spencer answered. Aaron started to blush, and Morgan was sniggering in the background.

"Are you having fun, Dad?" Jack asked.

"Of course. Everywhere we go, Spencer tells me everything that can kill me. Including a little octopus that would stop me from breathing but I would be aware. If he had told me all of this before we left, I don't think I would have come."

"I didn't know we were going here until we were already in the air. You made me keep noise canceling headphones on."

"Spencer told me all about what can kill you in Australia when we were watching Lord of the Rings."

"Jack had a question for Spence," JJ said, and she pushed a little at Jack's shoulder. Jack looked back her with a glare that Aaron knew well. JJ had just ambushed Jack into something that he didn't really want to do.

"I'll ask when you get back. I don't want to mess up your vacation," Jack said and tried to wiggle down.

"Jack," Will said.

Aaron started to get a little worried. The question was for Spencer, but Jack looked really nervous.

"Dad promised me this time that you two weren't going to break up again." Jack stopped when the team made small noises of protest and Aaron met JJ's eyes across the phone and saw her glaring at Aaron.

"Again?" Morgan asked before anyone else could say anything.

"Yeah, Uncle Spencer spent a lot of time with Dad on the weekends before the bad man took Mommy away. After Mommy and I came back, Daddy told me that he had Uncle Spencer weren't like that anymore."

"Really?" Morgan asked, and the look on his face was that Aaron was going to get a talking as soon as Morgan got his hands on him.

"Anyway," Jack said with a glare at Morgan. Aaron almost laughed but was afraid of what the agent would do to him when they got home if he did. "When I was at camp there is another boy there that has two mommies. When I was talking about you and Uncle Spencer one of the other kids said that it was weird to call my Dad's boyfriend Uncle. I asked Uncle Will about it, and he said that it was something that I needed to ask Uncle Spencer."

"Well Jack, you can call me just Spencer. That's what a lot of children call their parents significant others that are not biological parents."

"But that feels weird like you are going from my uncle to something less. I love you, and I don't want to just call you Spencer."

"What do you want to call me?" Spencer asked, leaning forward into the camera of the phone.

"I don't know!" Jack seemed really upset, and he kept glancing at Aaron.

"Is there something you are thinking about but are afraid that it will upset me? Or Spencer?"

"No," Jack said, and Aaron knew the tone, and it was his dodging tone.

"You call me Dad and Daddy," Aaron said. Spencer looked at him weirdly. "There are a lot of names for step-father's out there, and really you could probably call Spencer any of them if you wanted. I think he would be happy with any of them. You think about it, and when we get back, we can talk about it as a family. How does that sound?"

"YES!" Jack nearly yelled. He ducked his head said sorry softly before slipping back down and going toward where Aaron assumed Will and Henry were. Aaron mouthed a thank you to JJ, and she nodded. They all said their goodbyes and the phone was hung up.

"How did you know?" Spencer asked.

"He kept looking at me worried. Like him asking to call you a variation of father was going to lessen what I am to him. I kind of figured that it was coming soon."

"Warning would have been nice."

"I didn't know that he was going to ask Will about it!" Aaron wrapped his arms around Spencer and pulled him down with him on the bed. "I'm glad that Jack's looking forward spending Christmas with Henry. I'm also glad that Henry already had the chickenpox."

"You know we don't have to stay the whole time," Spencer whispered in Aaron's ear.

"Jack would feel bad if we came home early. We can talk to him every night like we are on a case. It'll be fine."

"If you want to go, just say, I'll be glad to go home." Spencer tucked his face into Aaron's neck.

"I was thinking of moving here. Better than going home to a Morgan and JJ inquisition into me breaking up with you."

"The look on Morgan's face. He's upset, and I'm sure my phone is going to blow up. I'm going to tell him to not ruin my vacation. Don't you ruin it worrying either."

"I won't." Aaron pressed a kiss into Spencer's hair. "Nothing is going to ruin this."  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> Spencer and Aaron are going away for a romantic Christmas to a tropical locale. They will get there, won't they?
> 
> And send warm wishes to the team!


End file.
